Oh A,Angelina
by TheSkylarbrand
Summary: This would be the next part to the "Oh Angelina" Story :  C/O Angelina and Rebecca
1. Chapter 1

-2 years later-

"What the fuck man!" Shane yelled as Jeff pushed him back.

"She's my girl!"

"Not in her fucking mind!" Shane yelled pushing Jeff back. I could feel Rebecca clutching my arm. I heard her soft sobs from behind me, then she yelled.

"STOP IT! Just Stop it!" before she fell back into sobs.

Neither man took their look from each other.

"Rebecca stay out of this" Jeff spat

"She can do whatever she wants"

"Lina make them stop"

Pulling Rebecca around to my side, I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"Look at what the two of you are doing to her. LOOK!" They pulled their gaz away from each other to look at Rebecca who had buried her face into my ribs. "You are hurting her MORE by doing this!" I wrapped both of my arms around her. "Work your problems out. Figure out who gets the girl. Or neither of you get her." I felt Rebecca's grip tighten before I ushered her out of the room.

We laid on the grass in matts and my backyard out of view. Rebecca had laid on my stomach and was till crying.

"Why, why are they doing this" she managed to studder out.

"I don't know angel. They should be doing this. You've been with Shane for almost a year. Even if Jeff claims to have loved you for so long"

"you don't think he loves me?" I felt that Rebecca was looking up at me.

"If he did love you angel. He would've told you long ago. Before Beth had the baby, before a lot"

"yeah" then her head was laying down again.

"It'll all be okay. Do you want to stay with Shane?"

"I guess"

"what?"

"I mean," she sighed. "I really like him and all. But it just seems like how we were before. I don't get butterflies when I see him. I don't feel like I do when I see Jeff. You know what I mean. You did marry Matt"

"You don't get butterflies with Shane?"

"No, I don't. I guess we've been too good of friends for too long"

"that makes sense, But your trying to make it work"

"I am. But, If its going to cause fights. I mean, how do we know they're not beating the holy hell out of each other right now"

"well, they might be. They probably are. But someone is in the house besides just them. They're always is."

"Lets hope."

"Yeah"


	2. leaving

I could feel that Rebecca had stopped crying now and was breathing in and out evenly against me. I knew she was still awake since her hand continued to move.

"What are you thinking about" I questioned breaking the silence.

"What I should do" she answered as Lucas sent out a loud bark.

"You have no idea"

"Not one"I heard her sigh. "We'd better go inside"

"why?"

"If they've beaten each other up"

I shrugged a bit before the two of us got up and started towards the house.

-a month later-

"Bye Lina" Becca said as she hugged me.

"Bye becca, are you sure you'll be okay alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just can't believe your leaving"

"you left a while ago"

"so?"

I Shrugged, "I don't know. What are you going to do?"

"I've got the restaurant and I can work at the shop or with Dad"

"That sounds like a good idea. Matt and I better get going, were already late"

"alright. Have fun"

"I will,"

"good."

"Wait, why aren't you coming if its my last show"

"I dunno"

"I want you there"

"I'll fly out tonight. Its tomorrow right"

"right."

"I'll be there then."

"Good"

"alright, get goin or you'll be late"

"bye!" I called before running out to the car.

-2 days later. Monday Night Raw-

**Adriana Rose stood in the middle of the ring, along with Matt Hardy**

"_**WWE **_**UNIVERSE! How are you doing!" Adriana asked. Her match against Maria Kanellis and Michelle Mccool. "As most of you know. Tonight is my Last night in the **_**WWE. **_**I had a great run. But now its time for me to go" The fan's started to boo. **

"**Universe if you hate that Adriana is leaving. You wont be happy that I am also leaving" Matt said. The entire arena booed. **

After talking for a little longer Matt and I finally headed backstage. High fiving the fans. Some were crying. Some weren't. We got back to find Jeff and Rebecca standing there. Close to each other. Rebecca was still with Shane, but still so confused on who she wanted.

"Hey" she said hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Hey"

"you happy with this choice?"

"I think so"

"Matt are you?"

"I hope so" He said, a slight smiling on his lips.

We all smiled and headed towards the dressing room. We'd be going for dinner tonight with the Red team.


	3. why

-Hotel, 3 AM-

As Matt carried me in we flopped onto the bed. Hours with the Red team for a fair well was, well interesting to say the least. I rolled off of Matt so I was laying on my side looking at him.

"Was this a good thing to do?" I asked as I started into his big brown eyes.

"I think so. We'll have more time together."

Then we heard pounding on the door.

"ANGELINA! LINAAAAAAAAA"

"There's no sing-song voice"

"LINA!"

Then I was up running to open the door, to find Rebecca standing there, tears pouring down her face.

"Rebecca, what's wrong" Before I could finish my sentence she was in my arms, practically grasping on to me, sobbing. I sat down right on the spot and pulled her close to me. "Shh baby, it'll be okay" I whispered as I slid my hand down the back of her had, smoothing down her hair. I felt her sobbing become heavy, then lighten until she was finally able to look at me and tell me what was wrong.

"Ssssshhanee, lll,llleftt mmmme"

"what" I heard from behind me. I could feel that my mouth had dropped and then Rebecca was tightly against my body crying. Nuzzling my head into where her head met her shoulder, I wrapped my arms tightly against her and said "It'll be okay. It'll all be okay"

-The next day.-

I looked over at Matt who was laying on our bed. I had just taken Rebecca across the hall to get dressed.

"I thought they were happy" Matt finally said.

"Me too. Rebecca showed me the texts. Shane said he couldn't handle another man in love with her. And even more that she couldn't decide who she wanted. He was a dick about it"

"what do you mean?"

"He said I'm done with you. It's over. I don't want to see you"

"I will kill him"

"Not if I do first" Matt nodded in agreement. "Can you pack for the both of us. Rebecca wants me with her"

"Alright. I will. Go to your sister"

I smiled towards Matt once more before I was off to my sister's side.


	4. Devil in desguis

-1 Month Later-

"Angelina! What is it!" I could hear Matt from outside of our bedroom. Rebecca was sitting in the middle of our bed while I was laying beside her. She'd been with me the whole time. Rebecca looked down at me when Matt had started knocking on our door.

"Rebecca!"

Rebecca's head turned towards the door at the sound of Matt's voice. She almost looked frozen in spot.

"You'll have to tell him or he'll never leave you alone"

"us and I know. I don't know if I can"

Rebecca looked over at me, "what do you mean you don't kno.." then she was cut off by Matt's extensive yelling.

"Angelina! Rebecca! Come on!"

"Anyway" Rebecca said in an annoyed voice. "What do you mean you don't know if you can tell him"

Looking down and away from Rebecca I started, "What if he's not ready?"

"Y'all have been talking about it forever!"

"I know" I said as I played with a thread that was coming out of our blanket.

"Tell him. I'll be right here if you want me to be" Rebecca said

Looking up to meet Rebecca's smile, and the look. I sighed then looked at the door.

"Matt!" I called.

-20 Minutes later-

"For real" Matt questioned in almost a hushed voice, almost disbelief. I could feel my fear coming true. He wasnt ready.

"For real" Becca said, a smile on her face.

"How long?" Matt asked looking at me.

"4 months, we think"

"doctors appointments?"

"Becca planned."

Matt nodded "Were going to be parents"

"Were going to be parents"

"We've gotta tell everyone" He said Excitedly. "If you want to that is"

I could feel Rebecca's eyes on us. Then the bed was moving, like Rebecca was getting up.

Looking up I was met by Rebecca's gaz at the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I was gonna leave y'all two to it?"

"Nu huh!" then I had a hold on her arm, making her sit down with me.

-A few hours later-

After deciding we'd tell everyone and a few more things, Rebecca had left to go to GCI. Matt and I were laying on our bed now, my phone on his chest. "Cowboy Casanova-Carrie Underwood"

was going off. My ring tone for texts.

From Rebecca: Shane's here. What do I do?"


	5. what?

"Shit!"

"What?"

I looked over at Matt. "Shane's at the shop"

"fuck"

" I cant believe those two can't even be in the same room anymore"

"I know"

From Rebecca: Lina, He's being a dick

To Rebecca: Ignore him. Who else is there?

From Rebecca: Jeff

To Rebecca: Where's Shannon?

From Rebecca: I have no idea. But it's really tense in here

To Rebecca: what do you mean?

Then my phone was going off.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tense as in, holy fuck what the hell happened in here"

"Like the first time you met Beth?"

"Worse"

"Oh fantastic"

"I should probably just leave"

"Why?"

"Cause I just feel wrong being here"

"Oh"

"So I'm in my truck now. But Chad's running towards the truck"

Then I was listening to them talking. Chad was trying to get her back inside, but she wouldn't go. Then her engine was starting,

"Hi"

"you should've went in. It sounded like Chad really wanted you to go inside"

I guessed that she shrugged, then realized I couldn't see the way she said "I couldn't. I guess I'll never be able to be in the same room as Shane and Jeff"

"how is that going to work?"

"I have no idea, It's Shane's fault. Every time I see his face I just hear those word's slicing through me. And the look"

"What look"

"the look he had"

"I thought you two only talked over text"

"No, when we got back I uh,. I talked to him"

"Rebecca!"

"I had to!"

"Why!"

"Because he was my boyfriend!"

"But you told me you didn't love him!"

"So! I still care! It still Hurt!"

"I know"

"then you understand why I did it"

I could hear that she was trying to hold back tears.

"I do. But sis, you know you just hurt yourself more by going"

"I know, I just, I needed to. I don't know how this is going to work. Maybe I need to leave"

"what do you mean leave?"

"I mean, go to Europe or something for some time."

"Why that far?"

"I don't know. I've gotta do something. I'll call you later"

"Okay"

Then she hung up. I looked over at Matt who was watching my every move.

"What was that about?"

"It was tense in the shop. She left. She want's to go to Europe or something"

"Great"

"Yeah"

then I was staring out the window.


	6. lillac flame

-A few weeks later-

I watched Rebecca as she started into the flickering flame of the candle. She had barley moved since she sat down in front of the candle. It was almost like she was asleep, but she continued to blink. She was cold as stone, hard as stone. I didn't know what was wrong with her. It was almost like she went into some deep depression. Every time I'd talk to her, she'd said she feels numb, not right. She'd hardly smiled, hardly laughed with me that is. She plastered the fake smile on her face. It had been a very long time since she'd had to have done it. I didn't know what was wrong with my sister for once. I couldn't figure it out and it was honestly starting to scare me.

"Rebecca" I urged again. I had been trying for a while. The candle that sat in front of her was now totally melted, it was just melted wax and a flame in a glass container "Becca come on. Were the only one's here. Talk to me" I watched as Rebecca's eyes fluttered away from the flame to look at me. Her eyes were the greyest I had ever seen them. Blank. "Becca, what's wrong with you?"

Opening her mouth, she spit out the first word's I'd heard her say in a long while. "I don't know"

"Becca your eyes are blank"

"are they?"

"Yes!"

I watched as Rebecca just shrugged, "I'm confused, Alone. I don't feel like myself. I'm numb"

"Everyone's worried"

"they couldn't be. No one has noticed"

"Jeff, Matt, Shan. Dad!"

"Why haven't they said anything then?"

"They have! You ignore them!"

"I wouldn't ignore dad"

"Well, dad hasn't said anything to you, maybe he should"

"He doesn't know me as well as you do"

"then why won't you listen to me"

she caught my gaz. "I am, I told you. I feel like I've gone into a deep depression. Shane leaving. Beth being pregnant. Jeff can't leave her now! I love him!"

Then we heard movement from behind us. Turning in unison we both were met by Beth's gaze.


	7. what are you going to do

"Your in love with Jeff?"

I knew Rebecca's heart had stopped. "No" she nearly chocked out.

"But you just said you love him"

"In a brother/sister sort of way"

"Don't try any bullshit. He's mine. Were having a kid together. He'll stay with me. You missed your chance with him. Now your shit out of luck" then she was gone.

For the first time, I watched Rebecca's outer core come crashing down. She started at the ground as her face slowly fell from her hard exterior to the hurt look I had sadly seen her have a lot. Then the tears began to fall as she fell onto her knee's. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should go to her. Going with my gut I got onto the ground with her, she was grabbing at her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. I knew she was mumbling something to herself, but I couldn't make out what.

"Becca?"

She sniffled and continued to cry, slowly turning her attention to me. Once she was looking at me, I opened my arms wide, inviting her to come over to me. Crawling over to me slowly, she was resting in my arms as I smoothed down her hair.

- A while later-

We were still sitting on the floor. Rebecca was still in my arms when we heard the back door opening, then multiple voices. Before we had any time to react, Matt, Jeff, Beth, Shannon, Julie, Shane, Dad, Yuk, Yum, and Zombie were walking in. I felt Rebecca hide her face more. Then Matt seen us.

"Hey babe!"

"Hey" He came over and kissed me, whispering in my ear

"what's happening?"

Once he was at my face level, I just shook my head. "Nothing" with the most convincing smile I could give. He nodded, knowing I was lying.

"Hey, lets go downstairs" I said to Rebecca. I watched as she looked up at me. Her face, wet, red and puffy. She nodded slightly. Getting up together we both got up and went downstairs without anyone noticing.

- A while later-

Becca and I were sitting on the couch when we heard footsteps coming downstairs. You could still tell that she had been crying. I felt Rebecca tense up as the footsteps got closer then Dad walked around the corner.

"Hey, what are you two girls.,.." Then dad stopped. "Becca what's wrong?"

"Nothing Legend."

"You know you can't lie to me. I know"

sighing, Rebecca answered "I know"

"So Tell me" dad said sitting down beside Rebecca.

"I'm in love with your son. But I lost my chance. I feel numb"

"Your in love with which of my son's" I could hear the playfulness in Dad's voice.

"Jeffrey"

"Ah." Dad said ,

"yeah" Becca was looking at the wall in front of us, I guessed.

"And you say that you've lost your chance"

"yeah, I have"

"how?"

"He's with Beth. They're going to have a child. I can't break that up"

"Ah" Then dad was getting up again. "I'll be back"

I watched as the confusion flashed across Rebecca's face. Once dad was gone she looked at me.

"What is he going to do?"

"I have no idea"

"great"


	8. Job offer?

Rebecca and I continued talking, every so often Rebecca would glance towards the stairs.

"Rebecca, he'll come down soon. We haven't heard any yelling or threatening"

"We've heard threats"

"Matt's don't count"

she smirked, "Maybe we should go up"

"you sure you wanna?"

"Not exactly,"

"They'll ask what was wrong"

"do I look like I was crying?"

"Not anymore. Matt and Beth know. I'm pretty sure everyone seen"

She just shrugged. "I'll blow it off"

"how"

"I have no idea. I feel like we out casted ourselves though"

"if your okay to go, then I'll go with you"

"Okay, Then lets go"

Getting up together we headed for the stairs.

-a few days later-

I flopped onto Rebecca's new couch. "Whoa, so you like fall into your couch"

Laughing she sat beside me "I know. They'll end up getting worse over time"

"the store tell you that?"

"Maybe"

"but you still got them?"

"Of course. I can sleep on them. Plus they work for laying on my back while I work at home"

"you've decided what your going to do?"

"Yup. Opening a restaurant"

"ooo. Don't you need education for that?"

"Not necessarily. But you know I took 2 years in culinary school before I got the job offer"

"right"

Rebecca leaned forward and grabbed her glass. "Yeah., I'm trying to find workers. I've already got the venue and most of the menu" she smiled before taking a sip of her drink.

"Don't you find it weird not wrestling though?"

"Well yeah, I still do my routine. Even if I've been gone for so long. I can't believe you and Matt left though."

"I know. Vince was being an ass."

"I know. I'm glad you left."

"why?"

"Cause you didn't need the shit Vince was doing to you. Do you ever miss it?"

I looked over at Rebecca who was looking at me "yeah, I do."

"Then, go back?" she questioned,

"to _WWE _no. _TNA _maybe"

she was still looking at me , "Dixie said she might have a job offer for you"

"what?"

"A job. If you wanted"

"How do you know?"

"When I left. She said I always have a job there with her. And that you would have a job if you ever left _WWE_"

"she really said that?"

"Yeah"

Then we fell into silence. I had a job with _TNA _if I wanted.


	9. flashback

_FLASHBACK_

Laughing ilooked over to my right. He was so beautiful. My eyes trailed his body. His long curly dark brown, almost black hair flowed down his back. He wore a white button up shirt, black work on it and a pair of tightish blue jeans. I watched as he walked over to Adam and Evan. The tree men talked for abit, i couldnt peel my gaze away from him.

"Angelina, what is with you!" i could hear from beside me.

"who is that?" i asked pointing towards the man i had been staring at.

"thats Matt Hardy" Amy said.

Nodding slightly i said "oh"

"what, are you interested in him?"

i ignored the question. Matt had looked over at me, and was now smiling, his smile was amazing. His big brown eyes were shining.

_FLASHBACK_

"hey! Lina! Snap out of it"

i could feel Rebecca sitting on top of me. Pushing her off of me she landed hard on the floor.

"bitch!" Becca barly huffed out. I had knocked the wind out of her.

"shit, sorry Becca"

i felt her grab the couch and pull herself up. Looking at me she was breathing hard.

"one of the most terrifing feelings in the world lina." then she was up sitting on my legs.


	10. whoa whoa

After a while i was leaving Rebecca was blasting a mixture of Mickie James and Maria Kanellis. I laughed as we called goodbye and Rebecca was dancing and singing. She'd over play it, like usual. Getting into my car i turned up the volume, i was heading towards Whispering pines to get to GCI

-flash back-

i smiled at matt as i walked past him in the hall.

"hey, mickie?" he said,

laughing "hey matt, but uh, wrong girl"

"what"

"my names Angelina"

"oh sorry" he did that awkward laugh thing.

"its okay" i said before turning to walk away.  
"do you wanna go check out a movie?" he asked

"yeah, sure" i smiled,

"hotel lobby at 7?"

"sure" i smiled and walked away.

-flashback-

i laughed to myself as i thought of our first interaction. It was so awkward. I did think it was really cute.

-2 weeks later-

i was laying on my and matt's long brown couch with Lucas sitting on my stomach. I was almost half asleep when i started to think

-flash back-

i stood beside the giant ride as the rest of them walked on into line. I felt out of place. I looked over as Matt walked over to me.

"hey, why aren't you riding angelina?"

"not really feelin this ride"

"oh, that makes sense. But i dont really believe that"

"why the hale not?"

"you dont seem like a girl that would be like that"

"youve got a lot to learn then hun"

he laughed and looked up as the ride raced past us. The red orange and green meshing together.

Once they were all back down with us, matt stated that he and i were going out on our own. Surprisingly without any hesitation i walked beside matt. Trying to keep his pace. He looked over at me.

"am i walking to fast"

"not at all."

"good. Were going on superman" he said stopping at a ride. I looked up at the meanasing ride that stood infront of us.

After 6 hours together. We had ate food, i got my picture with Bugs bunny and i was pretty sure i was loving matt now.

-flashback-


	11. look back

-couple days later-

FLASHBACK

i watched the moniter like a cat, as my little sister ran down the long ramp for the first time. I was worried about her, almost worried sick. She had been trained by the best, yes. But i was still worried about her. What if she got hurt, what if she wasnt ready yet, what if i hadn't taught her what she needed. She got the fans reaction, in a positive way. I smiled and cheered silently to myself. I watched as she got into the ring and ran on the apron. I dont know how many times i made her practice that since the first few times she fell either getting in the ring or while she ran to the turn buckles.

15 minutes in she was getting beat down. I cringed everytime i watched her get hit. She was moaning in pain as maryse used John Cenas move against her. Take her boyfriends moves. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. Looking up i was met by Matts brown eyes looking into mine.

"she'll be fine."

"im just worried"

Then i turned to watch the three count be laid against...

FLASHBACK

"hey! Lina, earth to Lina!" could feel the air being wirled around in front of me. Stnapping out of my daze i looked at my sister who was standing infront of me.

"what"

"you've been dazing out a lot lately. What with you?"

"nothing, just looking back a lot i guess"

"alright, well were here so lets get going"

Looking around at my surroundings i realized she was right. We had all agreed to go to dinner and i had totally blanked out on the ride with my sister. I guessed she just left me while she sang to whatever she had in.


End file.
